


【法加】三杯酒和一场梦

by Dawn_Zhang



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Zhang/pseuds/Dawn_Zhang
Summary: 他用三杯酒，换来了一场醒来的梦。He used three glasses of wine in exchange for the wake-up of a dream.
Relationships: Canada/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	【法加】三杯酒和一场梦

**Author's Note:**

> *国设，有少量味音痴。  
> *本文所有对于国家意识体情感的观点都是剧情需要，不代表作者本人的真实想法。

01

今天是休息日。

加拿大难得不用工作，打算把家里的卫生彻底打扫一遍。他用了整整一个上午擦桌子拖地洗衣服，终于赶在午饭前获得了片刻清闲。他愉快地哼着自己也不知道是什么的歌，一边猜测午饭的菜式，一边走进了客厅。

他刚在沙发上坐下，放在餐桌上的手机就响了起来。加拿大叹了一口气，不情愿地把自己从沙发上拔起来，拖着脚步走向餐厅。

他接起电话，美国精力旺盛的声音从听筒里传了出来。

“嘿兄弟！要出来玩接球游戏吗？”

“呃，”加拿大迟疑了一下，“不了，我还有工作……”

“别骗我，我知道你今天休息！”美国打断了他。总是这样，在和美国的交谈中他很难在不被打断的情况下完整地说完一句话。加拿大在心里叹了口气。

“对，但是我要做家务。”

“家务？这种无聊的事情拜托给助理就可以啦！雅各布不在吗？”

雅各布是加拿大的私人助理，至少在最近的二十几年里是这样的。加拿大有些心虚，他已经很久没有把生活上的事情交给雅各布去办了。他清了清嗓子，说：“呃，我给他放了个假……”

“你怎么总是给他放假！”美国在电话的另一头扯着嗓子大喊，“上次你说你要去超市采购，上上次你说你要打理花园，上上上次——那次你居然说你跑到森林里去了所以信号不好！”加拿大皱着眉头把手机拿远了一些，他从来都不知道美国嗓门的极限究竟在哪里，“拜托！你都好久没出来和我玩了！你是不是故意的！”

“呃，不是……”加拿大说，“确实只是不凑巧……而且我最近实在太累了，所以今天想待在家里好好休息一下……”

“加拿大，”美国的声音突然变得有些正经了起来，“再这个样子，我都要怀疑你有什么事情在瞒着我了。”

加拿大心里咯噔一下，不自觉地攥紧了手机。“怎、怎么会呢？”他努力控制着自己的声音，希望美国没有听出自己在紧张，“除了工作，我怎么会有瞒着你的事呢？我们可是兄弟！”

“真的？”美国说，“没有什么小秘密？”

加拿大安静地做了个深呼吸，“真的，我只是太累了。”

“那好吧，”美国听上去并没有被完全说服，但还是决定放他一马，“这次就算了，你好好休息。下次休息日一定不能再放我鸽子了！”

“好的，好的，”加拿大无奈地说，“下次一定不会了。”

“那就这样吧，我订的披萨到了，”美国说，“下周的会议上见吧。”

“下周见。”

加拿大挂断电话，长舒了一口气。他把手机放回桌上，才后知后觉地发现自己的手心里全都是汗。

02

加拿大并没有说谎。他和美国是兄弟，从小就熟知彼此的各种秘密。在他们之间，一切都是公开透明的，除了和工作相关的那部分。没有什么是不能对自己的兄弟说的，也就没有什么只属于自己的“小秘密”。

当然，至少以前是这个样子的。

而现在，加拿大的确有秘密，而且不止一个。

他还在为自己欺骗兄弟这件事感到自责，就听到厨房里传出一个声音：“今天吃红酒烩牛肉好吗？”

他忙着愣神，没有回答。过了一会儿，厨房的门被从里面拉开，一个金发男人探出头来，手里还握着一把锅铲。男人看了看他，轻声问道：“马修？”

加拿大这才回过神来，急忙点了点头，“好的，麻烦你了，弗朗西斯先生。”

被称作弗朗西斯的男人笑了一下，拉上了厨房的门。加拿大隔着玻璃门看着他忙碌的背影，又开始发呆。

这是他的第一个秘密。

——

他是在一个多月前捡到弗朗西斯的。这么说有些不恰当，更确切地说，是弗朗西斯“找到了”他。

那是一个再普通不过的清晨，他出于工作需要，到储藏室去找一些年代久远的文件。他有些日子没有进过那个房间了，好不容易找到钥匙打开了门，被飘起来的灰尘呛了个猝不及防。等到咳嗽终于好不容易止住，加拿大抬眼，看到了房间里趴在地上的男人。

男人一动不动，加拿大被吓得寒毛直竖。储藏室里都是些平时不太用得到的东西，比如几十年前的文件和一些他已经穿不上了的旧衣服。房间平时上着锁，加拿大不常进来，连钥匙都被塞到了抽屉的最深处。他是谁？他是怎么进来的？他在这里待了多久了？他为什么要来这里？加拿大的房子位于城市一个再普通不过的居民区，十分不起眼。如果这个男人想要窃取什么国家机密，那他大概来错了地方。加拿大想到他只能失望地找到一些过时又无用的废纸，竟然替他感到了些许的遗憾。

他走上前去，蹲下身将手放到男人的侧颈，摸到了微弱的脉搏。人还活着。加拿大在心里舒了一口气。那么接下来就把他叫醒，然后交给相关部门。不管这人是从哪里来的，动机目的是否单纯，都不再是他应该操心的事情了。

他把男人翻了过来，看到了法国的脸。

加拿大愣在了原地。过了好一会儿，他才站起身来，从裤兜里掏出手机，拨通了雅各布的电话。

“抱歉，麻烦你把这周的食材提前送过来好吗？呃，是的，我的冰箱已经空了……不，不用加大购买量，只是我最近比较忙，消耗比较大……麻烦你再多买一些巧克力，辛苦了……”他看了一眼昏迷的男人，压低了声音，“还有一件事，”他说，“可以帮我确认一下法国先生今天的行程吗？谢谢。”

雅各布对自家祖国突然的要求有些疑惑，但还是应了下来。加拿大挂断电话，看了一眼手机屏幕。他知道雅各布大概会在三十分钟后按响门铃，他的时间还很充足。

他轻手轻脚地把男人搬到了二楼客房的床上，找出电子体温计塞进他的嘴里。三十六度四，没有发烧，加拿大松了一口气。他家没有药物，只有一些止血的药粉和创可贴——毕竟那些口服的药片对他来说并没有什么效果。手机响了一声，是雅各布发来的行程单。加拿大蹙着眉研究了一阵，发现法国此时应该在爱丽舍宫参加会议，绝不可能出现在数千公里外的安大略省。他放下手机，仔细地盯着床上那人和法国一模一样的脸，心头的疑云越发浓重。

所以他不是法国。这并不在加拿大的意料之外——事实上，如果法国真的出现在了他的储藏室里，他才会感到吃惊。国家意识体并不经常陷入昏迷，除非是他所代表的国家出现了什么问题。现在处于和平时期——至少欧洲地区是如此——也没有什么颠覆性的经济动荡，法国没有任何理由会昏睡不醒。加拿大进一步印证了自己的想法，疑惑程度却一点都不见减轻。

门铃在这时响了起来，他急忙起身下楼。雅各布站在门外，拎着几个购物袋。他并没有穿正装，而是穿了普通的夹克衫和牛仔裤。加拿大这才意识到今天是对方难得的休息日，有些不好意思。

“对不起，”他说，“我忘记今天你应该休息……”

雅各布摇了摇头，“请不要道歉，”他说，“这是您要的东西，需要我帮忙搬进去吗？”

“辛苦你了，”加拿大说，“放在这里就好，一会儿我自己来搬。你快去继续享受假期吧。”

雅各布年近五十，在他身边工作也有二十几年了，却还是恭敬地称他为“您”。加拿大纠正过好多次，都以失败告终，索性也就随对方去了。雅各布点点头，放下购物袋，“那您工作加油，请注意休息，”他说，“回见，加拿大先生。”

加拿大微笑着和他道了别，刚俯身拎起购物袋，就听到身后传来一个声音。

“加拿大先生？”

他猛地回过头，看到不知道什么时候醒过来的男人就站在自己的身后，眼神里充满了好奇。

“加拿大？”男人又重复了一遍，“是这个国家加拿大？”

他的英语不带法国口音，是纯正的加拿大味道。加拿大被他那双酷似法国的紫色眼睛盯得有些受不住，狼狈地点了点头。

“您是，”男人的眼睛亮了起来，“是……我的祖国。”

——

男人帮他把购物袋拎进厨房，把蔬菜水果和肉类分门别类地放进了冰箱。加拿大烧了一壶水，煮了两杯咖啡，然后和男人一起端着咖啡杯坐到了客厅的沙发上。

“那个……”加拿大抿了一口咖啡，开口说道，“我该怎么称呼您？”

“我叫弗朗西斯，”男人——弗朗西斯——说，“我来自魁北克。”

断断续续地，弗朗西斯告诉了他一些关于自己的事情。他来自魁北克，是个土生土长的加拿大人，非常热爱自己脚下的这片土地——加拿大听到这里的时候有些不好意思地红了脸。但是当被问及家人姓名和住址的时候，弗朗西斯又一问三不知了。“我不记得了，”他是这么回答的。

“完全不记得了吗？”加拿大问，看到弗朗西斯点了点头，“好吧。那你是怎么来到这里的？”

“我不知道，”弗朗西斯说，“睁开眼睛我就在那张床上了。”

这可不太正常。加拿大紧紧地盯着弗朗西斯的眼睛，对方坦然地回应了他的视线，完全看不出半点说谎的痕迹。如果他是间谍，那么事态将变得十分严峻——究竟是哪里来的间谍，竟然能骗过国家意识体的眼睛。加拿大知道自己应该感到紧张，但事实却正相反。他忍不住放松了下来——他愿意相信弗朗西斯。

他们默默地对视了几秒钟，弗朗西斯突然笑了出来。

“你在笑什么？”加拿大一头雾水。

“没什么，”弗朗西斯说，“我只是觉得，”他放下咖啡杯，突然凑近了加拿大，“只是觉得，您的眼睛可真好看。”

加拿大完全没有料到会得到这样的回答，急忙移开了视线。他也把咖啡杯放在了茶几上，生硬地转换了话题，“……请不要称呼我为‘您’。”

“那我该怎么做呢？”弗朗西斯笑着问道，“我是说，可以告诉我你的名字吗？”

“……加拿大。”

弗朗西斯摇了摇头，“我知道你是加拿大。我的意思是，你的名字？”

“……我没有名字。”加拿大有些局促。他不该有这种心情的，国家意识体不是人类，也不需要名字。他被叫做“加拿大”已经有将近五百年的时间了，从法国的船队发现这片土地的那一天起，这个名字就与他如影随形了。那之后，他被给予过“新法兰西”的称号，但归根结底他还是“加拿大”。

“这样啊……”弗朗西斯想了想，“那你介意我给你取一个名字吗？”

加拿大有些惊讶地看向他。这从未发生过。加拿大感到有些疑惑。从来没有人想过要给他一个“人类的名字”，大家都只是叫他“加拿大”，顶多是为他工作的下属会在后面加上一个“先生”。在弗朗西斯的目光下，加拿大最终还是软化了下来，轻轻地点了点头。

“‘马修’，”弗朗西斯说，“你喜欢这个名字吗？意思是‘上帝的赠礼’。”

加拿大在心底默念了两遍这个奇妙的单词。先是把嘴张开，再用牙齿轻咬舌尖，送出气流，最后停留在一个小小的嘟嘴。不是复杂华丽的名字，但却让他感觉无比快乐，好像这个名字本来就是属于他的一样。

“谢谢你，”他看着弗朗西斯，眼睛亮晶晶的，“我很喜欢。”

从此，他就是“弗朗西斯”面前的“马修”了。

——

“马修？”弗朗西斯把午饭端上餐桌，又去厨房拿了一把餐具，“抱歉久等了，是不是已经很饿了？”

马修回过神来，起身接过了餐具，“没有哦，时间刚刚好。”

“好的，”弗朗西斯也坐了下来，“那就赶紧开饭吧。”

马修笑了笑，叉起一块牛肉放进嘴里。牛肉炖得软烂，散发着红酒的香气。他把嘴里的牛肉咽了下去，正要称赞大厨的手艺，就听到手机又响了起来。他抱歉地看了一眼弗朗西斯，伸手拿起了手机，看了一眼不停闪烁的屏幕，突然愣住了。

那上面跳跃着四个大字，“法国先生”。

这是他的第二个秘密。

他喜欢法国已经很久了。

03

法国约他去巴黎喝酒。

这事挺稀松平常。法国喜欢好酒，也喜欢邀请其他国家一起品酒，借着酒意胡乱聊些天南海北的话题；这事又不太普通。加拿大一向不在他的邀请名单上——毕竟他参与过他的成长，大概在他的眼里加拿大始终都还是个孩子。这份破天荒的请柬让他有些受宠若惊，又莫名有种不太好的预感。他放下手机，感觉自己的胃部沉甸甸的，顿时失去了胃口。

弗朗西斯观察着他的表情，“没事吧？”他问。

马修摇了摇头，低头继续往嘴里塞牛肉。弗朗西斯见他不说话，也安静地专注于盘子里的食物。炖牛肉还是很美味，但马修却浑浑噩噩，食不知味。吃完饭，他帮弗朗西斯把碗盘放进了洗碗机，又用湿抹布擦了桌子。

“我明天要出趟门，”他说，“大概两三天就回来了。冰箱里的食材应该还够，我把钱包留给你，你随便用。”

弗朗西斯点了点头。他一向很明事理，知道什么该问什么不该问。马修看了他两眼，转身离开餐厅，给雅各布打了个电话，拜托他订一张明天到巴黎的机票。

加拿大放下手机，叹了口气。他还是无法拒绝法国的请求。

雅各布的办事效率很高，很快就把航班信息发了过来。加拿大收拾好行李——其实也没有什么要带的东西，也就是洗漱包和几件换洗衣物，空空落落地装了小半个登机箱。他早早地洗完澡，逼着自己阖眼躺下。明天要早起赶飞机，他没有时间胡思乱想。但是意识并不是那么容易控制的东西，加拿大感觉自己的大脑像个火车站一样，不停地有思维的列车开进开出。他失眠了半宿，后半夜好不容易睡着的时候又开始做梦。国家意识体也会做梦，但梦境的内容并不十分丰富，大多是一些从前的回忆，就好像在梦里也提醒着他们要有身为国家的自觉一样。加拿大梦到法国跟着舰队第一次驶入圣劳伦斯湾的场景，身形挺拔的青年站在船头，金发在阳光的照耀下熠熠生辉。镜头一转，他又看到小小的自己蜷在法国的怀里，而对方正温柔地抚摸着他的头发，轻声哼唱着什么。他的意识飘在空中，以第三人的视角俯瞰着过去的法国和自己，听不清歌词，只能隐隐约约听出摇篮曲的旋律。最后，他看到了法国的背影。青年输掉了那场战争，而孩子被拽离了他的身侧。眼前的景象逐渐模糊，刚刚听到的歌声却越发清晰，搭配着昏黄的画面，好像是一部老旧电影的退场。

_睡吧，我的小乖乖。_

_如果你乖乖入睡，妈妈马上来，_

_如果你不愿睡觉，爸爸就走了。_

_睡吧，我的小乖乖，_

_睡吧，睡吧。_ 1

_……_

04

加拿大是被一阵急切的门铃声吵醒的。他从被窝里伸出手，在床头柜上摸到了被调成静音的手机，迷茫又惊恐地发现他错过了十几通雅各布的来电，而现在距离飞机起飞只剩下不到两个小时了。门铃还在响，他赶忙从床上爬了起来，小跑下楼去开门，匆忙中连拖鞋都穿错了左右脚。

“加拿大先生，”雅各布站在门外，一脸焦急地催促着他，“请您快一点，不然会误机的！”

加拿大点了点头表示明白，又一头扎进了卫生间。他匆匆地瞟了一眼客厅，弗朗西斯不在那里。他可能出门了，也可能还没有起床。加拿大希望是前者——他不想用自己的失误扰乱弗朗西斯高质量的睡眠。

他花十分钟的时间解决掉个人卫生问题，出来的时候发现雅各布已经帮他把行李箱拎上了车。他在车上解决掉了一个三明治，权当是早餐。汽车一路颠簸，总算在值机停止办理之前将他送到了机场。加拿大从系上安全带就开始睡觉，大概四十几分钟后被空姐叫醒转机。他迷迷糊糊地拖着行李箱，几乎是凭借直觉坐上了正确的飞机，又倒头睡了过去。除去转机的时间，从渥太华到巴黎路上的七个多小时，他一直在睡觉，睁开眼就已经到了戴高乐机场。加拿大补足了觉，感觉自己的状态好了不少，就先到预订好的酒店办理了入住。折腾了一路，现在已经是当地时间晚上十点了。他不确定法国是否还醒着，思考了一下，还是给对方发了条短信。

五分钟后，法国回了电话。加拿大有些手忙脚乱地接起来，小声打了个招呼。

“加拿大？”法国带着笑意的声音经由听筒传进他的耳朵，“你已经到巴黎了？”

“呃，是的，”加拿大说，“不好意思这么晚来打扰……”

“没有，不晚，”法国说，“我只是……没想到你能来得这么快。”

加拿大涨红了脸，有些庆幸电话那头的人看不到自己的表情。

“累不累，需要休息吗？”法国问道，得到了加拿大否定的回答。“那我把地址发给你，离你经常住的那家酒店不远，我们半小时后见吧。”

加拿大应了一声，听到对面挂断了电话。

法国推荐的酒吧在一条小巷子里，不太好找。加拿大用了五分钟走到附近，又用了二十分钟才找到正门。他推开门，法国已经在里面了，就坐在角落的一张小桌子前。他看到加拿大，笑着挥了挥手。

“法国先生，”加拿大走过去，“晚上好。”

“晚上好，加拿大，”法国拿起桌上的酒单，“你要喝什么？我推荐这里的葡萄酒，不过你可以仔细看一下。”

“不用了，”加拿大说，“就这个吧。”

他们点了两杯葡萄酒，在等待的间隙胡乱聊了些零零碎碎的话题。天气、日程、体育比赛……加拿大想，他们看起来就像是两个普通的上班族，刚结束了加班随便找了家酒馆一起喝一杯。过了一会儿，他们点的酒来了，女侍应生婀娜地走过来，放下酒杯，又向法国抛了个媚眼，法国也冲她挑了挑眉。等到女侍应生离开，他转向加拿大，笑着摇了摇头。

“人类，”他说，“多么可爱。”

“是的，”加拿大也微笑着说，“法国先生一向很受女士们的喜欢。”

“我不是这个意思，”法国又摇了摇头，“不过没关系。”他对着昏暗的灯光观察着杯中暗红的酒液，貌似无意地随口问道，“加拿大有喜欢的人吗？”

“呃……”加拿大感觉自己的血液都从心脏流向了大脑。他的太阳穴突突直跳，指尖却泛着冷意。法国是不是知道了？

“最好不要哦，”法国好像没有发现他的不自在，抑或是故意无视掉了，“作为国家，哥哥劝你最好还是不要有这种感情哦。”

加拿大感觉自己的四肢都冷透了。他端起酒杯，掩饰性地喝了一大口，“……为什么？”

法国玩笑似地和他碰了下杯，“因为岁月太长，感情太短。”

“比如说，我和英国那家伙，打了几百年，现在也就只剩下了小吵小闹。二三十年前美国和苏联打得轰轰烈烈，1991年以后又还剩下了什么呢？”法国晃了晃酒杯，小小地抿了一口，“你看现在中国和美国吵得不可开交，等过了几百年——不，也许几十年就够了——一切也就都变成历史了。”

他放下高脚杯，直直地看着加拿大的眼睛，“国家之间的感情是没有意义的，”他说，“我们拥有太长的时间，在这漫长时间的衬托下，一切情感都是转瞬即逝的。友情、亲情、爱情——”他好像有些醉意，顿了一下，才接着说道，“爱情……又能保留多久呢？”

“加拿大，”他笑着喊他的名字，但加拿大从他的眼睛里看不到半点笑意，“没有永远的朋友，也没有永远的敌人，只有永远的利益啊。”

“我教过你的，你忘记了吗？”

他知道了。加拿大痛苦地想。他一直都知道的。

加拿大浑浑噩噩地熬过了接下来的一个多小时，他从未觉得和法国的交谈是如此的苦痛折磨。对方看他的每一眼都好像在剥他的皮，发出的每一个音节都好像在割他的心。血液汇聚到一起，混着酒液从心尖上一滴一滴落下，到最后连他自己也搞不清滴下来的究竟是血还是酒了。他不记得自己是怎么强撑着喝完的那杯酒，也不记得自己是怎么和法国道的别——也许他的脸上还带着面具一样的微笑。他跌跌撞撞地回到酒店，也顾不得现在已是深夜，摸索着给雅各布打电话，让他改签了一小时后的航班。

他要回家。

又是将近十个小时的奔波。来的路上他不清醒，回去的路上他依然是迷蒙的。不应该的，他才只喝了一杯红酒，他的酒量没有差到这个地步——但他不想清醒。他想醉，最好醉到觉得刚刚在巴黎那间酒吧发生的事情都是一场梦。飞机降落了，他机械性地解开安全带，起身，取登机箱，下飞机，出航站楼。他的心不在这具躯壳里，也不知是遗落在了巴黎，还是渥太华那间温暖的小房子里。

雅各布开车接他，小心翼翼地从后视镜里观察他的状态。加拿大很累，也不知道该如何面对这道关心的目光，索性闭目养神。雅各布不想打扰他，连音响都关掉了，车里安静得吓人。加拿大沉默着回到家，安静地对雅各布道歉和道谢，又沉默着用眼神堵住了雅各布的问题。

“我没事，”他还是开口说道，“只是太累了，休息一晚就好了。”

于是雅各布点了点头，转身把夜晚留给了他。加拿大掏出钥匙打开门，看到弗朗西斯站在自己的面前。

“你回来了？”弗朗西斯接过他的行李箱，伸手把他拉了进来，“比你之前说的早了很多，累不累？”

他拉着马修在沙发上坐下，转身想去厨房给他倒杯水。刚走出几步，就听到背后传来一阵脚步声，然后一双还带着长途跋涉气息的手臂从后面搂住了他的腰。

“弗朗西斯先生，”马修把脸埋在他的后背，闷声问道，“你会一直陪着我吗？”

“只要我活着，”弗朗西斯回答，“只要我还活着，我就永远爱你，我的祖国。”

“那‘马修’呢？”

弗朗西斯笑了。

“我连名字都帮你取了，”他说，“怎么会不爱你呢？”

马修心满意足地阖上眼，把自己交给了梦境。

也许这就是他向往的、他想要的——一份最忠实的感情，一颗最赤诚的心。

也是“法国”给不了他的。

05

从巴黎回来后，加拿大就开始忙碌了起来。一个月后有一场国际会议将要在温哥华召开，他作为主办方，需要进行大量的准备工作。核对议题，确认参与国家，安排场馆与住宿，联系保全工作……他之前用来搪塞美国的话变成了现实，每天都忙得昏天黑地。大量的工作也有一点好处，加拿大很少再会想起在巴黎的那个夜晚，也很少会想起法国对自己说的那些话。他接手了几乎全部的工作，事无巨细，每天都在场馆和办公室来回奔波。为了节省时间，他搬到了自己位于温哥华的公寓。这里不如渥太华的小房子舒适，但胜在地理位置优越。弗朗西斯则被他留在了渥太华的家里——他实在太忙了，难免有些顾此失彼。与其让他跟着自己受累，还不如让他安安心心地待在家里，做些自己想做的事。

他每天都会抽时间和弗朗西斯打电话，不过要小心地避开雅各布，因为他总是会看着讲电话的加拿大露出有些古怪的眼神，而加拿大并不想让他发现弗朗西斯的存在。

会议如期举办，加拿大一直提心吊胆，不过幸好一切顺利。最后一天的会议结束后，他才彻底放松了下来。做完收尾工作，他最后一个走出会议室，掏出手机拨通了弗朗西斯的电话。

“弗朗西斯先生，”他说，“嗯，会议结束了，都挺顺利的。我大概明天中午就能回去了。”

电话那头的人说了些什么，他笑了笑。突然，一只手从他身后伸了出来，拍了拍他的肩膀。加拿大吓了一跳，慌乱地挂断了电话。

英国站在他身后，一脸奇怪地看着他。

“美国，”他皱着眉说，“你怎么这么慢，我等了好久。”

加拿大有些无奈。他已经习惯了这种事，不过这一次没有人在一旁纠正英国的错误，他只好自食其力。

“英国先生，”他说，“我是加拿大……”

英国退后一步，上下打量了他一下。“呃，抱歉，”他有些尴尬，“我刚刚眼花了……”

加拿大笑着表示没关系。“美国大概十分钟之前离开了，”他说，“可能是回酒店了，需要我帮忙联系他吗？”

英国摇了摇头，“反正也不是什么大事，”他说，“那我先走了，你回去路上注意安全。”

“等一下，英国先生。”

英国有些惊讶地转身看他。加拿大低着头犹豫了一会儿，才开口问道，“您现在有时间吗？”

——

英国带着他走进一家小酒馆。加拿大知道有些国家在会议结束后会一起喝酒庆祝，但他自己从来都不是那其中的一员。当然，这并不意味着他不会喝酒——毕竟他也活了有几百年了——只不过比起痛快喝一场然后被宿醉折磨一整天这种放松方式，他还是更喜欢抱着熊二郎看一晚上的网飞。

这家酒馆不大，但是氛围让人感觉很舒服。英国领着加拿大到吧台坐下，熟稔地冲酒保点头打了个招呼。

“我的私藏店，”他说，“我可不带那些喝完会发酒疯的家伙来这儿。”

也许英国先生自己一个人喝酒的时候不会喝太多。加拿大想。

英国脱下大衣和西装外套，随意松了松领带，“所以，你找我有什么事？”

“只是想问几个问题……”

“等一下，”英国说，“聊天的话当然要配酒。”他给自己点了一杯麦芽酒，又转头看向加拿大。

“你也来点儿吧，”他说，“都活了这么久了，早就过法定饮酒年龄了。”

“我……只是不太习惯酒精。”加拿大说。

英国定定地看了他几秒钟，突然笑了一下，“别开玩笑，我可知道你家那些好酒。”他屈起食指叩了叩吧台，“喂，给我们的大男孩来点儿朗姆酒！要最好的！”

加拿大阻拦不及，只好眼睁睁看着酒保倒了满满一杯金黄色的酒液放到自己面前。他拿起酒杯，鼻尖嗅到了浓烈的酒香和淡淡的蜜香。轻啜一口，酒精的辛辣瞬间在舌尖迸发，夹杂着丝丝缕缕的甜。

“我以前挺喜欢朗姆酒，”英国的麦芽酒也端了上来，“不过我已经有些年头没喝过它了2。”

加拿大看着英国仰头喝下一大口麦芽酒，好像又回到了两三百年前看着他大口灌下朗姆酒的日子。他恍惚间看见了那个年幼的自己，身高还不到大人的膝盖，一只手抱着白熊，另一只手被英国牢牢地牵着。他看到了围着自己转圈的美国，看到了在一旁微笑着看着他们的英国。

“谢谢您，”他因为那些回忆露出了一个笑容，“很好喝。”

“我早就说过了，你不用这么拘谨，”英国也笑了，“毕竟你和美国也算是我看着长大的。”

加拿大的酒杯晃动了一下，酒液也随之颤动，把暗金的灯光反射进了他的眼睛里。加拿大凝视着那道光，又看见了长高了一些的自己。他的少年时期几乎是在英国和美国不休的争吵声中度过的。他看到摔门而去的美国，看到英国紧蹙的眉头；看到美国的背影，看到英国低下的头；看到雨，看到血。

“英国先生，”他说，“和另一个国家产生联系……是什么感觉？”

英国攥紧了酒杯，嘴唇抿成了一条线，眼神涣散地看着虚空中的一点。加拿大不知道他在想什么，是孩子还是青年，锡兵还是步枪，抑或是二者皆有。英国沉默了很久，才开口说道：

“身不由己。”

他没有看向加拿大，自顾自地又喝了一大口酒，缓缓地吐出一口气。

“‘我们’并不只是‘我们’，”他说，“‘我们’是国家。我们要为了组成我们的人民负责，被大部分人或是少部分人的意见所左右。”他又叹了一口气，“其实不用我说，这些道理你也都明白。是否要和其他国家产生联系，要和哪个国家产生联系，产生怎么样的联系——这些都不是我们能够决定的事情。”

“产生联系是身不由己的事，但是不要投入感情，”英国终于把目光转向了加拿大，“因为你永远都不能选择自己的路。”

加拿大和他对视了几秒，移开了视线。英国说的没错，作为一个国家，这些道理他确实都懂，内心也已经做好了觉悟。他希望自己是“马修”，但他永远都只能是“加拿大”。明白这个道理，接受这个事实，从来都和他是否心甘情愿没有半点关系。

他突然想到了另一个问题，他知道他不该问的，但他实在是太想知道答案了。

“英国先生，”他还是开了口，“每年的七月份……您是什么感觉？”

英国怔了一下，再次陷入了沉默。

加拿大知道他不该问的。这个问题让英国为难，也让他自己感到尴尬。但是他又觉得这个问题的答案非常重要，重要到他可以暂时性地学习一下自家兄弟选择性不读空气的本领也要问出口的地步。英国不说话，他也并不急着得到一个答案，只是握着自己的酒杯，安静地看着对方一口气把剩余的麦芽酒喝了个一干二净。

英国放下酒杯，向酒保招招手，又要了一杯白兰地。在等待的间隙，他揉了揉自己的额角，低声说了两个字。

加拿大听清了。

“很痛。”

06

酒吧昏黄的灯光照在吧台上，也照在趴在上面轻轻打着鼾的那个国家和他身旁的十几只空玻璃杯上。加拿大坐在一边，有些无奈。英国喝了十几杯不同种类的酒，醉得彻底，刚刚把他认成美国大闹了一通，闹够了就趴在桌子上直接睡了过去。加拿大正打算叫酒保过来结账，就听到英国放在大衣口袋里的手机响了几声。他翻出来，是美国打来的电话。

“嗨，”他接起来，“兄弟。”

电话对面的美国愣了一下，“……加拿大？”

“是我。”

“英国和你在一起吗？”美国说，“你们在哪儿？”

“呃，在酒吧，”加拿大说，“英国先生喝醉了……”

“等我一会儿，”美国那边传来了穿外套时发出的窸窣声，“我马上就到。”

加拿大放下手机，低下头认真地研究起了那十几只空玻璃杯。过了大概十分钟，他听到酒吧的大门被推开。美国走了进来，带进了一阵冷风。

他环顾一圈，很快就看到了他们。加拿大向他挥了挥手，美国走了过来。“好久不见，兄弟，”他说。

尽管他们在几小时前的会议上才刚刚见过面，加拿大还是点了点头，“好久不见。”

美国看了眼昏睡过去的英国，露出了一个有些无奈的表情。他脱下自己的外套，披在了英国的身上，然后转向了加拿大。

“你最近在干什么呢？”他拖了一张高脚椅过来坐下，“我都找不到你。”

“呃，”加拿大说，“我有点忙……”

“那你确实挺忙的，”美国叫来酒保，点了两杯威士忌。加拿大有些惊讶，他很少看到美国在酒吧里点度数这么高的酒。“我还去你家找过你呢。”

“找我？什么时候？”

“一个多月前吧，”美国耸耸肩，“不过你家一个人都不在，我在门口等了半天都没有人回来，给你打电话还关机，我就回去了。”

“我当时应该在飞机上……”去法国的飞机上。

“算了，没关系。”酒保端上威士忌，美国推了一杯到加拿大的面前，从镜片的上方认真地看着他，“现在正好有机会，要不要喝一杯，兄弟？”

加拿大很少喝酒，更很少和美国一起喝酒，但他还是点了点头，接过了被推过来的杯子。近几个月发生了不少事情，他也确实很久都没有和美国像这样坐在一起聊聊天了。

美国有一搭没一搭地抿着自己的那杯威士忌，眼神断断续续地飘向英国的方向。加拿大看着他的状态，耸了耸肩。

“你不打算告诉他吗？”

美国摇了摇头。“没必要，”他说，“反正也不会有什么结果。”

“我从来都不知道你原来是一个悲观主义者。”

“不是悲观主义的问题，”美国说，“只是现实而已。”

加拿大用指腹敲着玻璃杯，静静地等待着下文。

“我们永远没有办法向对方敞开所有，”美国说，“不止是我和英国，就算是我和你也是一样的，即使我们是兄弟。”他看了一眼加拿大，“你敢说你把所有关于自己的事情都告诉我了吗？反正我是不敢。”

加拿大沉默地喝了一口酒。他也不敢。

“这也是我们和人类之间最大的不同，”美国难得严肃，“人和人的感情交往需要坦诚，但我们永远也做不到这一点。”

加拿大明白。因为他明白，所以他也知道，弗朗西斯能给自己的东西，是法国给不了的，又何尝不是自己给不了法国的。

“现在就很好，”美国说，“现在这个样子就很好了。”

“不会不甘心吗？”

美国摇了摇头，“像现在这个样子就很好，”他又重复了一遍，“会议室里偶尔吵两句，节假日一起出去吃顿饭，他喝醉了我把他送回家。很少谈到那件事，也不会就那件事产生争执。我觉得这样就足够了，也不想改变什么。”

他也一样。加拿大喝了一口酒。他也是这样想的。

现在这样就很好了。

在接下来的十分钟里，他们谁都没有说话。美国沉默地喝光杯子里的酒，站起身来。

“我该送英国回去了，”他说，“他明天还要赶飞机回伦敦。”

加拿大点了点头。他看着美国走到还熟睡着的英国身边，从他身上捡起自己的外套穿上。“英国，醒醒，”他伸手拍了拍英国的脸颊，只得到了一声嘟哝作为回应。

美国低下头，小声说了句什么，加拿大没有听清。然后他抹了把自己的脸，俯身把英国架了起来，又回头向加拿大点了点头，离开了酒吧。

加拿大目送着他们离开。直到那两个连在一起的背影消失在了街道的拐角，他才回过神来，喝掉了最后一口酒，然后付清了三个人的账单，起身穿好外套。

他该回去了。推门离开的时候，加拿大在心里对自己说。

他没有坐车，花了半个多小时徒步走回了公寓。时间已经很晚了，房间里漆黑一片。加拿大没有开灯，径直走进了客厅。

“你回来了，”他听到弗朗西斯的声音从身后传来。他没有回头。

“我回来了，”他说，“你等很久了吗？”

“也没有那么久。”

“你会一直等我吗？”他说，“你会一直陪着我吗？”

弗朗西斯没有回答。

“我想我不再需要了，”加拿大——现在他只是加拿大了——说，“我放你自由。”

放他自由，也放自己自由。

身后一片寂静。他没有回头，但他知道那里已经空无一人了。

这场梦早就应该结束了。

07

会议结束的第一天，法国破天荒地醒得很早，赶上了酒店供应的早餐。他拿了一只牛角包，迎面遇见了来为一些国家送行的加拿大。

“早啊，加拿大，”他伸手打了个招呼。

“早上好，法国先生。”加拿大抱着他那只白熊，笑着回答。

法国看着他。加拿大有哪里变了，法国不确定。他不知道这种变化究竟是好还是坏，但是对方的确和之前有些不一样了。

而加拿大站在原地，只是微笑。笑容里多了些什么，又好像少了些什么。

没有人会知道，他用三杯酒，换来了一场醒来的梦。

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> 1 改编自法国摇篮曲Fais dodo, Colas, mon petit frère
> 
> 原歌词：  
> Si tu fais dodo, Maman vient bientôt,  
> Si tu ne dors pas, Papa s'en ira.
> 
> Fais dodo, Colas mon petit frère,  
> Fais dodo, t'auras du lolo.
> 
> 如果你乖乖入睡，妈妈马上来，  
> 如果你不愿睡觉，爸爸就走了。
> 
> 睡吧，古拉，我的小弟弟，  
> 睡吧，喂你喝牛奶。
> 
> 2 朗姆酒：绰号“海盗之酒”，据说因为过去横行在加勒比海地区的海盗都喜欢喝朗姆酒（杰克船长也喜欢）。


End file.
